


Just Another Day

by RedReap1812



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Thomas Era, pls don't hate, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812
Summary: Just another day in The Glades. Minho and Newt went into the maze to try to find a way out yet again, not much progress, they go back to The Glades and take some much needed rest.-sorry, it sucks, so does the title T^T (Please comment if you want me to make more! I'm still an amateur.)
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new fanfic writer and I wanted to try my hand at writing. I got into the TMR fandom about a month ago, and I fell in love with Minewt! I tried keeping to the books in some areas even though I never got the chance to read them (I will try soon!), but I want to always keep the appearances of the characters like the ones in the movies. I love Dylan O'Brien, Thomas Brodie Sangster, and Ki Hong Lee, so I'd like to just keep their appearances in my fanfics. Thank you!

It was just another day in The Glades.

Minho knows this. He always knows it is. But for some buggin' reason, he still can't help but be shucking frustrated about it. It has been roughly a month since he was brought into The Glade through the Box. He remembers it, when once Newt calmed him down, Alby told him that a new guy comes up every month. 'What kind of shucked up world were we living in before this place?' He thought to himself, frowning. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Newt. He smiled to himself briefly before turning to the said boy. His sandy blonde hair slightly tousled while his chocolate brown eyes are shining with concern. Minho raised an eyebrow.

"Hey shank, what's wrong?" Minho asked. Newt just closed his eyes while sighing quietly and retracted his hand. "You spaced out there, mate. I was calling you for some time now." Newt replied, giving Minho a worried glance after opening his eyes again. 'Was I really that deep in thought?' Minho thought, slightly surprised with himself. He never got this lost in his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it. Just lost in my thoughts. Have you made any progress with the patterns?" Minho said in response, giving Newt what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Newt smiled back at him, but frowned a bit after. "No, nothing. I reckon the creators are trying to keep us in here longer." He responed, irritated. Minho frowned. 'Creators'. He wonders why these people would put a bunch of teenagers in the middle of a dangerous maze to try and get out. He knows Newt, Alby, and the others have most likely wondered about this as well.

"Well, no use to keep on going at it. Let's take a break, we're going back in tomorrow anyways." Minho stretched his arms while trying to fight off a yawn. Newt shot him an amused smile before turning to at least organize some of their things spread out on the table. "Is Fry making dinner already?" He asked while brushing a hand through his blonde and messy hair. Wrinkling his nose when his hand got stuck in a knot while brushing through. Minho held back a small laugh from his adorable face.

"Nah. Probably not yet." He gathered his own things when he saw Newt was finishing up.

"What should we do then? O Keeper of the Runners?" Newt asked, obvious sarcasm in his tone. 'He must be hungry.' Minho snorted. Newt always got more sarcastic when he's hungry, after all. "You're the keeper, too, shuckface." He shot back. Newt let out a laugh that always made Minho's heart beat faster, and the blonde raised his hands in mock surrender. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

~~~

Minho doesn't know how he got into this position, but he's not complaining. The last thing he could remember was that he was starting to doze off while listening to Newt's gentle humming. They decided to relax in the small forest while waiting for dinner and he and Newt were talking about random things until they just sat together quietly, the only thing filling the air around them being said humming from Newt. You see, he was currently lying down on the ground, with his head on Newt's lap. When he risked opening his eyes, he sees that the blonde boy has fallen asleep, as well. He seemed to be leaning against the tree trunk but his head was ducked down.

'What time is it?' He thought groggily. Still trying to comprehend that he was sleeping with his head on his crush's (love's, he needs to stop denying it now) lap. It's doesn't seem dark yet, seeing as though he was able to see Newt's face quite clearly. 'It must be sundown.' He knows that he and Newt arrived back from the maze earlier than usual because Alby asked them to. 'Must be because there might be a new greenie soon.' He mused.

Suddenly realizing he was still lying down, he started to sit up, fighting off the heat crawling up his face. Silently hoping his movement wouldn't wake up Newt. The reason being that he may or may not like the way Newt's eyebrows cutely furrows or the way his nose wrinkles adorably in his sleep like he did earlier. He shook his head, getting unneeded thoughts out of his mind. But not completely succeeding. This adorable blonde boy will always be in his mind in one way or another.

Sighing to himself quietly, he took another look at the sleeping boy. His sandy blonde hair falling over his closed eyes while he sleeps, his mouth slightly parted as he exhales every breath. His hands seem to have been combing through Minho's hair, and surprisingly, Minho wouldn't have minded that part. But he'd most likely only allow Newt to touch and play with his hair. He smiled fondly at the blonde as he brushed the bangs from his forehead before carefully wrapping one arm around Newt's shoulders and putting a hand underneath the boy's knees and lifted him up bridal style.

Newt was light. And he seemed awfully like a child when he's asleep. It makes Minho want to hold on to him and never let go to protect him from this cruel world forever. 'I'd do it in a heartbeat, if he would ever allow me to.' Minho thought, looking down at the sleeping boy cradled in his arms. He smiled again, but one full of love this time, directed to the boy he is holding against his chest.

"Please allow me to hold you like this (forever)."


End file.
